


Shake it!

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Humor, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to shed a few unwanted holiday pounds, Sho drags Nino with him to a Zumba class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Doctoggy for the inspiring AIM conversation.

Sho shuffled into room practically dragging a protesting Nino in behind him, “will you just walk like a human being?” he spat as they crossed the threshold.

Nino rolled his eyes, “The only reason I’m even here is because you were too scared to come on your own. And the first class is free.”

“That still doesn’t mean you can’t walk.” Sho mumbled leading him to a spot in the back corner, as far away from the mirrors as physically possible.

As soon as they had reached their spot Nino sat down on the floor and stared up at Sho expectantly, “How long is this going to last?”

Sho ignored him, turning instead to survey the room. “I was hoping there would be more people here…” He said quietly after noting the handful of people currently occupying the space.

Each pair or individual sat a respectable distance away from the others, but there was one person in particular he noticed who seemed to be flitting about the room and talking to everyone. Sho braced himself when he made eye contact and headed his way.

“Hello, I’m Matsumoto Jun, the instructor. This is your first time here, right?” His smile was bright and he looked genuinely pleased to see them.

Sho nodded and Nino let out a sort of grunt of affirmation as he made a quick inventory of the man standing before him. He started at his feet, noting his athletic shoes, up his well-toned calves covered in sparkly tights underneath black athletic shorts and a deep purple V-neck t-shirt. He admired the muscles straining slightly against the fabric at his biceps and perked up a little as Jun continued speaking.

“Have you ever taken a Zumba class before?” At both Nino and Sho’s shake of their heads he beamed back at them, “Excellent! This is a smaller class so it’ll be easier for you to follow along. I always do a modified version of the moves for beginners, so don’t worry—you’ll definitely catch on!”

“That’s good to hear” Nino said then beamed at Jun, “Sho-chan here wants to lose a few of those unwanted holiday pounds” he finished in a stage whisper as Sho stared at him horrified. “Don’t worry, I think you look beautiful” He added sweetly towards Sho.

Jun’s smile wavered a bit but an enthusiastic “Jun! Jun-chan!” saved Jun from having to respond as a man in a dark green pullover and sparkly tights of his own bounded up to them. “I wasn’t sure I was going to make it because I just got back from Thailand yesterday, but I’m here!”

Jun rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he muttered a “I’m so glad, Aiba-san.” and turned again to Sho and Nino, “The key is to keep moving, no matter what. Have a good class!” Jun said giving them both a smile as he turned to greet the next group.

Aiba turned his attention to Nino and Sho and grinned at them “Hi! I’m Aiba Masaki.” He said as he lifted his sweatshirt over his head. He emerged again, dark hair sticking up in various directions.

Sho nodded at him and smiled in return, “I’m Sakurai Sho. And this,” he gestured to the still sitting Nino, “is Ninomiya Kazu—”

“Nino is fine.” Nino said cutting him off.

Aiba dropped down onto the floor next to Nino, “Nice to meet you!”

Nino nodded back at Aiba, “So you’re a regular here?” He’s noted the enthusiasm Aiba had when doing anything, and the exasperated, yet friendly, way that Jun had responded to him.

“Mm” Aiba affirmed as he leaned forward to re-tie his left shoelace, “Jun-chan’s the best instructor. Plus he has the best music.”

As if on cue Jun switched on the stereo at the front of the room and called over, “Okay, you guys ready to get this started?”

Aiba popped up obediently and took a few courtesy steps away from Sho and Nino to give all of them some space.

Sho glanced around nervously as Nino scooted further back to rest against the wall. At Sho’s death glare he shrugged, “What? I’m not the one with the love handles.” Sho indicated exactly what Nino could do with himself with a quick flip of his finger as he directed his attention back to the front of the room.

During the chorus of a dance-mix of Michael Jackson’s “Billy Jean” Sho realized he hadn’t anticipated exactly what he was getting himself into when signing up for this class. He clapped along with everyone else, grapevining to his right but when Jun called out “Okay everyone, now we’re going to work our cores! Your feet need to be planted, shoulder-width apart, arms above your head, okay now rotate your hips!” He stopped moving entirely and stared around the room, eyes wide as he watched the rest of the class follow along with relative ease.

“Don’t stop moving!” Jun called out scolding him lightly.

Nino was laughing from somewhere behind him and all Sho really wanted to do was take of his shoe and throw it at him. “You’re not even trying!” He hissed instead choosing to maintain his sense of dignity.

“It’s easy, see?” The man standing a few steps in front of Sho said turning back to smile at him.

Sho blinked as he watched him move, where Jun was tall and slender, the new person was shorter and more compact but no less astonishing with the way he could control his body. “I’ll never be able to do this.” Sho sighed defeated as he began trying to move his hips with the same fluidity the Jun and the mystery person in front of him seemed to possess.

“Oh-chan is good at this.” Aiba declared from next to him and Nino let out a “yes he is” in agreement. “But he gets a lot of practice outside of class.” Aiba said casually.

Ohno nodded, “usually I’m working with a pole though.

Sho coughed loudly and barely heard Jun as he called out brightly “Okay, now we’re going to be picking up the grapevine again going to the right, ready? 5, 6, 7, 8…you’re other right, Aiba!” He called out loudly as Aiba stepped directly into Sho.

Aiba giggled and waved a hand in apology, “Ah, yes, the other right!”

After three more missed steps, Sho quickly figured out Aiba-san’s issue—he was too preoccupied ping-ponging his eyes from Ohno’s ass to Jun’s hips. He really couldn’t blame him for being distracted either.

After 55 grueling minutes, Sho collapsed next to Nino and drank deeply from his bottle of water. Jun was waving at everyone and thanking them for their time, telling them to get home safely, but Sho couldn’t see himself being able to move again for the foreseeable future.

“This was great, I may pay the membership fee just to watch you shaking your groove thang every week.” Nino told him with a smile.

Sho elbowed him lightly but before he could retort Jun cut him off, “Sorry, if you don’t participate you won’t be in the room.”

Nino stared back at him, “Seriously? What kind of rule is that?”

“It’s one set in place to keep my patrons from being ridiculed by others who are too afraid to try something new.” Jun replied loftily.

“You think I’m not capable of hip thrusts?” Nino asked with a snort.

Jun stared down at him, “You’re the one that didn’t dance, that’s all I’m saying.” He said dismissively, turning to Sho he addressed hi, “Thank you for your participation this evening. I hope you’ll join us again next week. I promise, the routines get easier the more you come—unless you’re Aiba-san.” Jun rolled his eyes at Aiba’s protestations from across the room. “You’re welcome anytime.” He reiterated to Sho and glanced down at a still scowling Nino, “You’d be welcome too if you’d just try.”

Nino was suddenly on his feet, “You really don’t think I can do this, do you?” He asked hotly.

Jun took a step back in surprise hands coming up in defense, “No, I’m just saying you never tried it.”

“Well, how about I try it now and show you.” Nino said taking a step forward.

“Wait your—” Sho’s warning came too late for Nino as he got tripped up when he stepped on his untied shoelace, arms flailing as he landed heavily on the floor of the studio.

Jun let out a bark of laughter before stooping to see of Nino was okay. He gently checked Nino’s wrist, keeping a firm grip after the other tried to jerk his arm away, “Hold still, let me see if you need to go to the hospital.” Jun chastised him calmly.

“I’m fine.” Nino bit back, cheeks flaring as Jun and Sho bent low over him.

“Ah, I think it’s his pride more than anything” Ohno offered from where he and Aiba stood watching the scene unfold.


End file.
